The major goal of the proposed research is to establish a laboratory program for the long-term elimination of chronic smoking and to isolate the specific factors responsible for the treatment effect. Study I will proceed from a relatively global level and will contrast two stage vs. three stage interventions derived from previous research. Comparison will also be made of minimal contact vs. intensive contact and of abstinence instructions vs. a tracking program which encourages nonabstinent subjects to maintain substantial reductions in smoking. The three stage program will include preparation (stimulus control and fear appeals), aversion (excessive smoking), and maintenance (contractual management and booster sessions). Preparation will not be included in the two stage treatment. Study II will proceed to a finer level of analysis and will provide a factorial assessment of the three treatment stages under investigation in Study I. Study III will entail a still finer level of analysis. The focus will be upon specific elements within the three stages of treatment (e.g., fear appeals, booster sessions). The results of the three studies should provide the basis for an improved treatment program which can be subjected to further laboratory analysis as well as adapted for clinical use.